Nadie Como Tú
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Se conocían y a la vez no. Sakura era una estrella de rock y Shaoran su fanático. De ninguna forma sus caminos podían cruzarse más de lo necesario, pero parecía que el universo tenía otros planes, y si alguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, se habrían ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento. ―"No te vayas, por favor." Sakura agachó la mirada y cerró la puerta sin decirle nada―.


***Bel's aparece en pantalla usando un chaleco antibalas* **

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Realmente todavía no sé para dónde va todo esto, pero no pude resistirme a publicarla de una vez. Quiero comenzar por aclarar unas cuantas cosas sobre la historia para evitarme problemas: en primer lugar este es mi primer song-fic, por ende no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. También quiero advertir posibles OOC, aunque yo no he visto ninguno. Lo digo porque los personajes tienen un rango de edad de los 28 a los 40 y no los puedo tener comportandose como críos de diez años cuando ya son adultos. Y hablando del OOC, advierto en segundo lugar que he decidido invertir los papeles y poner a Shaoran a sufrir como mártir; ya veran de lo que les hablo. En tercer lugar les recomiendo que para leer la historia se pasen por mi profile, dónde encontrarán un link a mi canal de Youtube. Para cada capítulo armaré un playlist de las canciones en las que se inspira y más que una recomendación, es un MUST, porque la historia está basada en esas canciones. Una última cosa, si no les gusta el rock en ninguna de sus manifestaciones puede que tengan problemas con ciertos aspectos de la historia. No digan luego que no se los advertí. Muchas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y por darle una oportunidad a esta cosa. Son un amor. No olviden dejar un review! **

**Bel's. **

* * *

><p><strong>NADIE COMO TÚ<strong>

_**Por: **Bel'sCorpse_

**-1-**

―¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir lamentándote?

Li Shaoran enterró el rostro entre las manos y soltó un pesado suspiro. Iba a lamentarse todo lo que quisiera, si su vida era un maldito desastre. Tenía una suerte de porquería, casi parecía que lo habían embrujado y…

―… estás exagerando ―Hiragizawa Eriol se pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello negro y clavó los ojos azules en su mejor amigo―. Sabes que puedo leerte la mente, Shaoran y si sigues pensando tantas idioteces te voy a arrastrar al psicólogo.

―Cállate ―le espetó y se enderezó en la silla con toda la dignidad que le quedaba―. No tienes idea de lo importante que era esa entrevista para mí.

Eriol soltó un suspiro. Claro que lo sabía, si llevaba dos semanas jodiendo con lo mismo. Su amigo podía ser todo lo adulto que quisiera, pero a veces se comportaba como un crío malcriado.

―Te lo repito de nuevo, no es tu culpa que haya empezado a llover ―Shaoran gruñó― ni que Yamaguchi-san se resbalara y se rompiera el tobillo ―otro gruñido― son cosas que pasan, así que deja de exagerar.

El castaño asintió a regañadientes y su enojo se diluyó en gran parte. Realmente había querido entrevistar a Yamaguchi-san ―era su escritor favorito, por Kami― pero todo le había salido mal desde la mañana y lo único que quería era largarse a su casa y dormir… cierto, no podía ir a su casa porque la tubería del baño había explotado en la madrugada y su piso se había convertido en una miserable piscina. Estaba comenzando a reconsiderar lo de la brujería.

―Hablo enserio, Li, basta con lo de la brujería ―Eriol metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre de color blanco―. Mizuki se imaginó que para esta hora ya te habrías suicidado, así que te ha mandado un regalo ―le entregó el sobre―. Pero no todo es diversión, para mañana quiere un artículo de dos páginas y una foto decente.

―Si me dijeras de que es lo que tengo que escribir las cosas serían más… ―las palabras murieron en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que sostenía en sus manos. Con la mente tan compartimentada como la tenía, Shaoran era un hombre con un gran abanico de intereses que nada tenían que ver con los otros. Pero había muy pocas cosas que lo obsesionaban y _Clow Guardians_ era una de ellas―. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

―Mizuki dijo que la banda envió el paquete, pero ya sabes que ella detesta el rock. Además, no es un secreto que son tu banda favorita ―añadió, clavando la mirada en la pequeña figura de metal que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Shaoran: un intrincado círculo de magia, miniatura del logo de la banda―. Es un pase de acceso completo, podrás disfrutar del concierto desde el escenario y tomar todas las fotos que quieras como reportero invitado. La única condición es que tienes que escribir el artículo para la edición de mañana.

Shaoran apenas lo escuchaba, fantaseando con el concierto, otro de los motivos por los que había tenido un mal día. Las entradas se habían agotado antes de poder comprarlas y las pocas que había en reventa eran para localidades demasiado alejadas del escenario. Había pasado todo el día maldiciendo al karma y a la chica con la que había terminado la noche anterior, que seguramente eso era castigo por haber jugado con ella tanto tiempo. _Clow Guardians _eran su banda favorita desde que era un adolescente, cuando se presentaron por primera vez en Budokan Arena, el mismo lugar dónde tocarían esa noche. Mucho tenía que ver también que la vocalista era preciosa. Parecía una fanática desesperada, pero era inútil engañarse. Cuando se trataba de CG su dignidad se iba por un tubo.

―¿Estás escuchándome? ¡Shaoran! ―Eriol le atizó con fuerza en la cabeza, regresándolo a la realidad―. Mizuki fue bastante específica, si mañana no le das lo que quiere, te despide, seas su reportero estrella o no.

―Ya, ya, si entendí ―metió el pase y demás de regreso en el sobre, que a su vez puso a buen recaudo en su maletín. Consultó el reloj de pasada, faltaban tres horas para el concierto―. Me voy a preparar mi equipo, entonces.

―Creí que lo habías dejado en la piscina.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Me lo llevé al hotel en la mañana, payaso.

Eriol asintió y se puso de pie. Le alegraba ver a su amigo de mejor humor.

―Arreglate bien, así le causas una buena impresión a Sakura.

Shaoran dio un respingo y desvió la mirada. El pelinegro ocultó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

―No éramos muy amigos en ese entonces, sí ni siquiera nos conocíamos tú y yo, pero no puedo creer que realmente pensabas que no la reconocía. Fuimos _compañeros en secundaria_, Shaoran. Además, es imposible olvidarla con lo guapa que es.

―¿Tú no tenías novia?

―Sí, y ya sabes para quien trabaja. Deberías agradecerle a Tomoyo. Ese pase llegó a tus manos gracias a ella, me atrevería a decir.

Así de injusta era su vida. Su mejor amigo era novio de la mejor amiga de Sakura, la vocalista de CG y su amor platónico desde el principio de los tiempos. Nunca habían pasado de ser amigos, pero sí tenían algo más que una simple amistad. No había visto a Sakura fuera de un escenario en diez años y dudaba que ella lo recordase, mucho menos los demás miembros de la banda, que habían asistido a la misma secundaria que ellos. _"Mierda de vida."_

―Toqué un tema sensible, ¿a qué si? ―apostilló Eriol con malicia―. Deberías superarlo, Shaoran.

El aludido recogió sus cosas de mala manera e infló el pecho.

―Yo no tengo nada que superar, ahora has el favor de retirarte, que tengo que trabajar.

Eriol asintió entre insidiosas sonrisas y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta. Una vez solo, Shaoran se desparramó en la silla y clavó la mirada en el techo. Las mujeres nunca habían sido un problema para él, ni cuando estaba en el colegio. Siempre sabía que tenía que decir para hacerlas sentir cómodas y gracias a eso había tenido varias novias a lo largo de su vida. Pero sólo una mujer era inmune a sus encantos. Kinomoto Sakura se había robado su atención desde el día que la conoció. En ese entonces la banda todavía no existía y nunca se imaginó que terminaría convertida en una famosa estrella de rock, con lo dulce que era. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo y como un adolescente, seguía enamorado de ella.

―Maldición…

Era en momentos como aquel en los que odiaba su profesión de periodista. Al escribir artículos sobre CG tenía que luchar constantemente con sus sentimientos para mantener una visión objetiva. No era bien visto que las revistas tuvieran favoritos y él no iba a arriesgar su carrera por ello. Soltó un suspiro. Ya se preocuparía de eso luego. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y encendió el computador ―luego se iría al hotel, todavía tenía tiempo― con todas las intenciones de armar el esqueleto del artículo, pero un par de ojos verdes no lo dejaban concentrarse. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo en las horas previas a uno de los conciertos de CG. Diez años con el mismo cuento y todavía no aprendía a controlarlo. Se reprendió mentalmente y buscó cualquier cosa con la que ocuparse por un rato, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse. Apagó todo, tomó su maletín y salió de la oficina.

Los pasillos de la editorial estaban repletos, comprensible cuando todo el mundo estaba en estado de pánico por la publicación del día siguiente. Él era el único inmune a esa clase de presión. Siempre terminaba sus artículos a tiempo y eran de los más acogidos por sus lectores. Pasó de largo a un par de muchachas que estaban hablando emocionadas sobre el concierto y se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Kaho y así darle la oportunidad de fastidiarlo como había hecho Eriol. Gracias al cielo llegó al estacionamiento sin problemas y solo cuando estuvo a una cuadra de la editorial, pudo respirar tranquilo.

El trayecto hasta el hotel lo hizo casi en trance, por eso se sorprendió cuando la fachada se materializó frente a él. Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento externo y subió hasta su habitación, ubicada en el quinto piso. Se detuvo un instante en el pequeño lobby, incómodo por alguna razón. Le daba la impresión de que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante, pero por más que se partía la cabeza pensando, no sabía el qué. Sacudió la cabeza y entró arrastrando los pies. El lugar era un desastre, todas sus cosas estaban metidas en maletas y cajas, ubicadas por doquier. Lo único a lo que le había buscado puesto era a su cámara, la cual escondía en la caja fuerte dentro del clóset. La sacó y con cuidado la dejó sobre la cama. Era una cámara carísima y aunque gracias a su familia podía alardear de buen apellido y mucho dinero, había pagado esa cámara con su sueldo. La contempló unos instantes antes de recordar que se suponía que debía hacer.

Se arregló a la velocidad de la luz, cambiando su pantalón de vestir gris y su camisa verde botella por vaqueros destrozados, botas de combate, camiseta negra y la chaqueta de cuero de rigor. De pie frente al espejo se desordenó el cabello, pero la diferencia no se notaba mucho. Por más gel que se echara encima no podía domar su cabellera y las mujeres que lo rodeaban realmente lo preferían así. Respiró profundo y cuando decidió que todo estaba en su lugar, recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

* * *

><p>―<em>¿Dónde están los micrófonos? <em>

―_¿Ya revisaron las luces? _

―_¡Uno de los parlantes no enciende! _

―Sakura, maldición, quédate quieta.

Kinomoto Sakura soltó una risilla, divertida ante el visible apuro de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, armada con hilo y aguja, haciendo pequeños arreglos al vaporoso vestido que la castaña traía encima. Faltaba escasa media hora que el concierto diera comienzo y ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Diez años con el mismo cuento y todavía no aprendía a controlarlo.

―El vestido está bien así, mejor déjalo roto, va con el escenario.

Tomoyo gruñó como animal enjaulado y a regañadientes se puso de pie. Clavó la mirada en la castaña, revisando su aspecto con ojo crítico. Si era sincera realmente había logrado el efecto deseado. Sakura parecía una princesa, una princesa gótica, pero princesa al fin y al cabo.

―Todavía no me acostumbro a verte vestida así ―comenzó la pelinegra con su cantaleta de siempre―. El rosa te queda mucho mejor.

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

―Precisamente por eso accedí a que mi vestido para el concierto de apertura del mes que viene fuese rosado y lo más femenino posible.

―Maravilloso, porque estoy harta de que te veas como vampiro, siempre de cuero y con los ojos tan maquillados… te ves hermosa, pero no supero tu estilo de cuando estábamos en secundaria.

La castaña se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tomoyo no superaba nada que tuviera que ver con su época de secundaria, cuando todavía se vestía de colores y no andaba maquillada a todas horas. No le molestaba en absoluto, pues era parte de su personalidad, que por eso se había hecho cantante de rock y no de otra cosa, pero debía admitir que a veces sería de lo más liberador vestirse como una persona normal. Dio unos cuantos saltitos en su lugar y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que habían dispuesto junto a la entrada del escenario. Se echó un vistazo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sus estilistas habían tomado la decisión de convertirla en un león, así que le habían alborotado excesivamente el cabello, mezclando extensiones de color blanco, por lo que realmente parecía que tenía una melena.

―Recuérdame de nuevo con que canción se supone que voy a abrir el concierto.

―"_I Miss The Misery" _―recitó de memoria mientras sacaba algo brillante de su bolsillo―. Lo harás bien, tranquila, pero si quieres algo de suerte extra, tengo algo para ti.

Tomoyo le mostró un llamativo collar de eslabones plateados del que colgaba un pequeño cráneo, incrustado con brillantes. Sakura lo recibió con manos temblorosas y sin hacer preguntas, se lo puso. Tomoyo le sonrió a través del espejo.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

La aludida volteó rápidamente, los ojos como platos. Se le había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños. Sonrió como una niña pequeña y atrapó a su amiga en un abrazo. Nadie más le había deseado feliz cumpleaños todavía, y era comprensible, después de todo el lugar era un alboroto y su equipo estaba en estado de histeria con las preparaciones de último momento. Ella misma se había olvidado. Tenía oficialmente veintiocho años.

―Kinomoto-san ―una muchacha de corto cabello rosa se acercó a ellas y realizó una pequeña reverencia―. Ya llegó el ganador del pase, pero parece haber un pequeño problema. Es un reportero.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no había problema con eso. Si es que había comprado el boleto, no importaba su profesión, aunque por la expresión de la muchacha ese no parecía ser el caso.

―Dice que el paquete llegó a la editorial para la que trabaja y lo enviaron aquí para hacer un reportaje; tal vez hubo una confusión con el courier y éste entregó mal los paquetes.

―Mierda ―Tomoyo se llevó una mano al rostro―. Es mi culpa, Sakura, lo siento mucho. El día que me pediste que arme los paquetes hubo un pequeño accidente y todo se mezcló, no me di cuenta que había mandado las entradas equivocadas hasta que Eriol me llamó y me dijo que habían recibido una por error.

― ¿Eriol? ¿Tu novio? ―a pesar de que Tomoyo ya llevaba algunos meses de relación, Sakura había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido el placer de conocerlo todavía. Bueno, de conocerlo de nuevo; se suponía que eran compañeros de secundaria―. ¿No trabaja para Muse, la revista de arte?

Tomoyo asintió, ligeramente pálida.

―Me pregunto a quién habrán enviado ―dijo con voz temblorosa―. Si quieres puedo ir a hablar con el reportero y explicarle que todo fue un error. Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No tenían tiempo para eso. Víctima de la suerte, ese reportero se había ganado una oportunidad única.

―No pasa nada, enserio. Simplemente adviértanle que no tome fotos con el flash encendido.

La muchacha de cabello rosado asintió y desapareció tras bastidores.

―¿Estás segura que no te molesta?

―Claro que no, simplemente fue una confusión, eso es todo ―Sakura se acomodó la ropa frente al espejo. Si no calculaba mal, faltaban diez minutos para el concierto―. ¿Qué tal me veo?

―Estás preciosa. Rómpete una pierna.

En ese momento miembros del equipo de sonido se materializaron junto a Sakura y comenzaron a prepararla para salir al escenario. Acostumbrada como estaba a que varias personas le hablaran a la vez, bloqueó las voces y se dedicó a escuchar en su lugar el creciente murmullo de la multitud al otro lado de la cortina. Ese era un concierto muy especial, no sólo porque se llevaría a cabo en Budokan Arena, sino porque era el último concierto antes del tour mundial que se le venía encima. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Todo iba a salir bien, siempre salía bien.

―¿Dónde están los demás?

―Es sus puestos, esperando la señal ―repuso un muchacho a su derecha―. Kero-san me ha pedido que le recuerde que no puede equivocarse con la canción de apertura.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua. Estúpido Kero, siempre le hacía lo mismo. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa ―más de lo que ya se ponía ella sola― y echarse a reír cuando se equivocaba. Ya le había pasado una vez en un concierto y realmente no tenía intenciones de permitir que esa experiencia se repitiera.

―Cuando usted diga, Sakura-san.

La castaña respiró profundo y tras recibir el micrófono, asintió en silencio a su equipo.

* * *

><p>Las luces ubicadas en lo alto del escenario comenzaron a palpitar al ritmo de un corazón. La multitud dejó de gritar y un silencio sepulcral reinó en la gigantesca estancia. Lentamente y aprovechando los momentos de oscuridad, uno a uno los miembros de la banda tomaron sus lugares. Entonces alguien gritó y la gente enloqueció en el instante que los reflectores se encendieron y el escenario quedó iluminado al completo. El eco de una guitarra se escuchó de repente y a los pocos segundos la potente voz de Sakura se escuchó con toda claridad a través de los parlantes.<p>

_Oh! I miss the misery! _

Enseguida la gente comenzó a cantar al unísono, casi ahogando la voz de Sakura, quien entró caminando al escenario con uno de sus puños en alto. La recibió un coro de exclamaciones y gritos, así como cientos de puños al aire, en respuesta a su entrada. Moviéndose al son de la guitarra, comenzó a cantar.

_I've been a mess since you stayed, _

_I've been a wreck since you changed, _

_Don't let me get in your way,_

_I miss the lies and the pain, _

_The fights that keeps us awake-ake-ake,_

_I'm telling you! _

_I miss the bad things, _

_the way you hate me, _

_I miss the screams,_

_And the way that you blame me,_

_I miss the phone calls, _

_When it's your fault, _

_I miss the late nights, _

_Don't miss you at all! _

_I like the kick in the face, _

_And the things you do to me!_

_I love the way that it hurts! _

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery! _

Shaoran llegó justo a tiempo para ver el comienzo del concierto. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado en el pecho y sin ser consciente, cantaba al igual que los demás. No podía creer que estaba allí, de pie justo al borde del escenario. Definitivamente parecía una fanática desesperada, aunque aquello se le olvidó a medida que el concierto iba avanzando…

…_I go faster and faster and faster,_

_And faster and faster and faster and faster_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies, _

_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right_

_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love_

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies,_

_I can feel that you mesmerized my heart,_

_I feel so free, _

_I'm alive, I'm breaking out, _

_I won't give in, 'cause I'm proud of all my scars,_

_And I can see, I've been wasting too much time…_

Entonces recordó que tenía que sacar fotografías. Encendió la cámara y enfocó a Sakura. Le tomó unos momentos capturar la primera instantánea, perdido como estaba en la silueta de la castaña…

…_A missed shot at the buzzard,_

_Time, whether wasted,_

_Or well-spent, is still time, _

_We are not brave, we are not wise, _

_We stand at the end of the longest lines,_

_But we stand here all together, _

_We have been damned, we have survived, _

_We came back to homes we don't recognize, _

_But we return here all together… _

Sakura tomó aire en el momento que Kero se encaminó hacia el centro del escenario, sacudiendo la melena rubia al ritmo de la melodía que escapa de su guitarra. Cuando estaba en el escenario la castaña se transformaba en una persona diferente, sin inhibiciones. Escondida tras su voz sentía que podía ser cualquiera. Ya le llegaba de nuevo el turno de cantar y presa de la curiosidad, desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del escenario. Aquel hombre de cabello castaño se le hacía tan familiar. Y sus ojos, dos pozos de ámbar líquido, parecían conocerla…

_...The truth is hiding in your eyes, _

_And it's hanging on your tongue,_

_Just boiling in my blood, _

_But you think that I can't see, _

_What kind of a man that you are, _

_If you are a man at all, _

_Well I will figure this one out, _

_On my own, _

_(I'm screaming "I love you so"),_

_On my own,_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)…_

Shaoran se quedó petrificado cuando la delicada mano de Sakura se extendió en su dirección, llamándole. Le entregó la cámara a un hombre que se materializó a su lado y salió al escenario con paso titubeante. La multitud comenzó a gritar más fuerte con su aparición y se volvieron locos cuando Sakura se le colgó del brazo, cantando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. En una especie de trance, Shaoran escaneó al público y el corazón se le paralizó un instante al ubicar en esa marea de pancartas y letreros, uno que le deseaba feliz cumpleaños a la castaña. Inevitablemente su mirada se desvió hacia la muchacha. Se había olvidado por completo…

_...Close to the flame,_

_Behind my eyes there is a beast, _

_That longs of you,_

_Calling my name, _

_So if you're brave enough to risk it,_

_Follow me,_

_Into the firestorm,_

_The firestorm…_

* * *

><p>―Li-san, por favor acompáñeme, la banda lo está esperando ―la misma muchacha de cabello rosa que lo había recibido lo guió por un corto entramado de pasillos hasta dar con una sencilla puerta negra―. Bienvenido.<p>

La chica abrió la puerta por él y le dio un empujoncito para que entrase. Seis pares de ojos se clavaron el él, escrutadores. Un pesado silencio reinaba en la sala. Shaoran jugueteó con la correa de su cámara y dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Tomoyo le sonrió, tratando de infundirle algo de confianza.

―No estoy segura de sí lo recuerdan, pero éste es Li Shaoran, fue compañero nuestro en secundaria.

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio y finalmente Shaoran vio una chispa de reconocimiento aparecer en la mirada de los presentes.

―Ya dejen de mirarlo así, va a creer que somos unos antisociales ―Kero fue el primero en romper la tensión y acercarse a Shaoran, estrechándole con fuerza la mano―. Realmente han pasado diez años, estás más alto que yo.

―Te dije que crecería ―a pesar de que su relación no había sido muy estrecha, habían entablado una leve amistad gracias a que los dos estaban en el mismo equipo de baloncesto―. No has cambiado en nada.

―Es que soy vampiro, pero no se lo digas a nadie ―entonces se volteó hacia los demás y les clavó una austera mirada―. No sean maleducados, vengan a saludar.

Uno a uno, los demás se le acercaron para hablarle también. A Yue lo reconoció de inmediato, con ese brillante cabello plateado y los ojos de un azul helado. Con Spinel y Nakuru fue un poco más difícil, ambos habían cambiado demasiado. Spinel ahora era igual de alto que él, y Nakuru, que llevaba el cabello largo en la secundaria, se lo había cortado y pintado de un brillante carmesí, pero tras charlar con ellos unos instantes, se dio cuenta de que seguían siendo los mismos muchachos de siempre.

Sakura fue la última en acercarse. Con algo de recelo atrapó al castaño en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No podía creer lo diferente que se veía. En secundaría habían sido bastante cercanos, pero después de la graduación cada cual marchó por su lado y no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haberlo olvidado.

―Siéntate, por favor ―lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella―. ¿Conseguiste buenas fotos?

―Me las arreglé ―sonrió torpemente. _"Pareces quinceañera; contrólate, maldición."_ ―. Es más, quisiera que las revisen y escojan una, la necesito para mi artículo de mañana.

―Dos páginas y una foto decente, ¿cierto? ―terció Nakuru, jugueteando con uno de los collares que llevaba puesto―. Mizuki no se cansa de nosotros; ya somos cuento viejo.

―Debe ser por eso de los rumores, ya sabes que en esta industria no se pueden guardar secretos ―intervino Kero, recostado cómodamente en las piernas de Yue.

―Pensé que no iban a hablar de esto con la prensa hasta dentro de unos días ―Tomoyo se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Shaoran asistió al intercambio de palabras, totalmente perdido. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

―Tu artículo va a ponerse más interesante ―le susurró Sakura al oído―. Supongo que ya es hora de hacerlo público. A Shaoran no le molestará que le robemos un poco más de su tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Claro que no.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y al instante siguiente todos menos la castaña, se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

―Sakura-chan es quien se encarga de las entrevistas, tendrás que preguntarle los detalles a ella ―explicó Kero antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

En menos de medio minuto los habían dejado completamente solos. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente Shaoran se aclaró la garganta y Sakura se atusó un poco los cabellos.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo entonces el castaño, desviando un instante la mirada.

―Todavía lo recuerdas ―no era una pregunta―. Muchas gracias, Shaoran-kun ―encorvó la espalda y soltó un suspiro―. ¿Te gustó el concierto?

Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. No era tan difícil hablar con ella después de todo.

―Cantas muy bien.

―No es para tanto, los chicos son las verdaderas estrellas; no sé qué haría sin ellos. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

―Nada que valga la pena mencionar ―se encogió de hombros―. Tengo algunos años trabajando para Muse; me va bien, los lectores gustan de mis columnas, supongo que es por eso que Mizuki se aguanta todas mis tonterías.

―¿A la final te fuiste a estudiar en Estados Unidos?

El castaño arqueó una ceja. Vaya con la memoria de Sakura.

―Sí, pero a los dos años de carrera regresé, mi familia pasó por un… problema ―su mirada se oscureció un instante―. Y me necesitaban aquí.

―Pero pensé que tu familia vivía en Hong Kong.

―Mi madre y mis hermanas se mudaron aquí unos meses después de la graduación. Incluso me preguntaron por ti, pero cuando fui a buscarte me dijeron que ya te habías marchado.

Sakura asintió. Al día siguiente de la graduación, la banda en pleno se trepó en un avión a grabar su primer álbum con una disquera norteamericana. Para cuando regresaron muchas cosas habían cambiado y su fama se había multiplicado por miles.

―Nunca tuve la oportunidad de despedirme… ―las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y decidió cambiar de tema―. ¿Quieres comenzar con la entrevista?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, algo cortado por el brusco cambio de conversación, pero no dijo nada. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos por la pequeña grabadora que llevaba consigo a todas partes y tras presionar el botón de _'grabar'_ la dejó sobre la mesa.

―Se rumora por ahí que éste es su último concierto, ¿Qué tanto de verdad hay en eso?

―Sí es nuestro último concierto, pero eso es porque nos vamos a tomar un mes de vacaciones y así descansar para el tour que se avecina. Todavía no hemos hecho pública la noticia ni hemos comenzado con la venta de entradas porque no estábamos muy seguros de si todas las localidades que buscábamos estarían disponibles.

―Háblame un poco sobre los planes futuros de la banda.

Sakura se lo pensó unos momentos.

―Clow Guardians se retira de la música después del tour ―repuso la muchacha y contuvo una risita ante el visible espanto en los ojos de Shaoran―, pero únicamente por un año. _"Magic Cards", _el nombre del tour, es el más grande que hemos hecho hasta ahora, son cinco continentes en dos meses y estamos hablando de dos a tres ciudades por país. Ya es bastante tiempo desde que sacamos un nuevo álbum y es por eso que nos vamos a retirar.

―¿Crees que esto afecte su popularidad?

―No lo creo, no somos ni la primera ni la última banda que se retira de los escenarios para trabajar en un disco, aunque sí es la primera vez para nosotros y nos preocupa un poco la reacción del público. Es por eso que tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

Sakura estiró la mano y apagó la grabadora.

―No puedes decirle a nadie que te conté, o me matan, ¿entendido?

El aludido asintió.

―Durante los dos meses del tour, vamos a tener un concurso con músicos no profesionales y el ganador grabará con nosotros el álbum.

―Eso es… bastante generoso.

―Es marketing, pero me parece una buena idea. Ya tenía tiempo pensando en cómo podía involucrarme más con nuestros fans y a la final terminé aceptando la idea de mi mánager.

―Quien se lo gane deberá ser alguien con mucha suerte.

―Así como tú.

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la nuca en un acto reflejo.

― ¿Te tomaste la molestia de leer lo que está escrito en el pase que te dieron? ―el castaño negó―. No pensaba que fueses tan despistado; a ver, permíteme esto un momento ―le quitó el pase del cuello y se lo llevó al rostro―. Aquí dice claramente que el ganador aparecerá en el video nuestro último single.

―¿Qué? ―era tan elocuente que daba envidia.

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada y por un instante Shaoran pudo notar lo mucho que había madurado. Ya no era la niña que él conocía.

―Pues sí, te ganaste el protagónico. Estamos hablando de un mini-film de unos ocho minutos más o menos y necesitábamos a alguien que actuase conmigo; incluso creo que lo anunciamos por la radio unas semanas antes del concierto.

―Pero… yo no puedo hacer eso.

―¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

―Solo debo entregar el artículo y ya, pero―.

―Entonces no hay problema. Yo misma iré a recogerte a la editorial mañana y hablaré con Mizuki-san para que te permita desaparecer unos cuantos días.

Parecía que sin importar lo que dijera, Sakura no iba a cambiar de opinión. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan mandona?

―Nos vemos mañana, Shaoran-kun.

Y le abrió la puerta de la salita, pidiéndole en silencio que se retire.

―¿Te sabes la dirección de la editorial?

―Para algo existe el GPS.

Y cerró de un portazo tras él.

* * *

><p>Si piensan que vale la pena, dejen un review, y si no, pues haganlo también. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, en especial porque es la primera vez que comparto mi amor por el rock de esta manera y me pone nerviosa el imaginar sus reacciones. En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y si el karma quiere, nos vemos en el siguiente.<p> 


End file.
